It is known to provide a plow at a vehicle. It is also known to provide adjustable wings at one or both ends of a main plow blade, in order to adjust the length of the plow. Such wings are movably disposed at the ends of the main plow blade and are individually controlled to provide the desired plow configuration. In order to control the wings, additional hydraulic circuits and electronic controls are needed at the plow assembly with corresponding user controls in the vehicle.